


Sheets

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Legolas’ thoughts during mornings of silken sheets





	Sheets

The sun streamed in through open windows and soft curtains, just enough so that a blonde elf who was resting comfortably on a dark haired man’s chest could get a good view of his sleeping companion. 

Legolas Greenleaf gently ran his fingers over Aragorn’s tanned, muscled chest with a smile. Aragorn has yet to awaken, but Legolas hardly minded. He enjoyed moments like this, where he could simply appreciate his adoring husband. 

He moved an arm up and ran his soft fingertips over Aragorn’s long eyelashes that shielded the ocean colored eyes the Legolas loved so dearly. He could spend all day studying the work of art that was his husband; every bit of him held beauty, from his nurturing eyes to his calloused hands. 

He had never loved anything as much as he loved Aragorn; not even his own father. Aragorn nurtured him, cared for him, and most of all, showed his love for him whenever he could. Whether it be small gifts he would purchase for Legolas on his journeys or soft kisses when Legolas had a moment of fear, Aragorn was there to show him love. 

And it wasn’t just Aragorn’s physical traits that Legolas adored, in fact, he was sure that if Aragorn was some horrid, goblin mutant instead of a man he would still be in love with him. Aragorn was caring. When Legolas’ older brother was killed in battle, Aragorn was there to comfort him. He was there to hold him and to make sure he was alright. 

Legolas loved him. 

“Meleth...” Aragorn suddenly murmured, tearing Legolas away from his thoughts. 

“Morning.” Legolas hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his husbands warm lips. 

“Such a lovely greeting, dear one.” Aragorn chuckled after they broke the kiss.

“It’s only what you deserve.” Legolas smiled, tracing the jewel he had gifted Aragorn that rested on his tanned chest. 

“You hold so much beauty, Legolas. I am so lucky to have you.” Aragorn murmured, tracing Legolas’ soft pink lips. 

“I love you, more than anything.” Legolas whispered in response, kissing the tip of Aragorn’s thumb.

“I won’t work today, we’ll just spend the day here. I need to appreciate my dear husband.” Aragorn smiled, pressing a deep kiss against Legolas’ lips as he moved a large hand down to Legolas’ hips.


End file.
